The need to produce electronic circuits having very fine line widths and spaces has led to the use of thin photoresists. The resists used in the semiconductor industry are capable of producing extremely fine lines and spaces, but these thin resists also inherently limit the thickness of the resultant plated line. In high density circuits where there is a need to carry high current, increasing the thickness (i.e. height) of the line provides the needed conductor cross section without sacrificing circuit density. However, when using the conventional photolithography processes, thin photoresists limit the designer's ability to achieve the needed cross sectional area, and this is not a desirable condition. Clearly, a need exists to provide high aspect ratio circuit lines in a high density pattern, and a method that could overcome the limitations of thin photoresists would be a significant boon to the electronics industry.